dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Carly Rancine (Dromedeverse)
}} Carly Ophelia Navoz (neé "Rancine" / Juniper) / Maddening Rod is a Dozerfleet Comics superheroine featuring in Camelorum Adventures. She is also an inmate being held at Camelorum Correctional near Dromedary Heights, charged with causing all manner of criminal mischief after losing control of her powers. Having an enigmatic past shrouded in mystery and amnesia, she seeks to work with warden Stan Woudean and the Camelry to atone for the damages she unwittingly inflicted on the city; as well as solve the mystery of her own origins and possibly be reunited with her family (assuming they can be made to remember that she even exists.) She eventually marries Barry Navoz after her release. On DeviantArt, she has been portrayed by German stock model Simone Steffer. Powers, weaknesses, and equipment Powers Weaknesses Accessories Carly is eventually given a dampener pill regiment that the Jens invent shortly before "Rampage of Utkitroll," allowing her to keep her randomness under control except when she "wishes" it, gets too excited, or gets too threatened. The dampener pill prevents some (but not all) instances of completely random outbursts of her aura's affects on others. With a pair of specially-designed black gloves on, she is also able to direct the traffic flow of whatever she randomly generates, limiting her collateral damage some. Character bio ''Note: Details pertaining to seasons 2 and 3 have been hidden for the time being.'' Carly is first depicted waking up in the parking lot of Camelorum Correctional."The Apex" She has very little memory of anything except her name. When she goes to ask Julie Moolie for directions however, her powers malfunction and chaos quickly ensues. She escapes and flees into Dromedary Heights, more confused than ever. However, her malfunctioning powers wreak havoc on the town - and cause her to become the target of a massive manhunt. Eventually realizing that she is the source point of all the strange events that are following her, she surrenders. Stan Woudean takes her in, and promises to keep her safe inside Camelorum until both of them can get some answers. # Frat Foul # Hungry Dollhouse Plumber # Dianne Tofandyu # The Bigger Circus # Sock Her Games # Flipping the Town # Don't Eat Your Friends # Cagegiggles # Bob's Gone Wild # Confusion of the Oranges # Black Cherry Ops # Camelry, Conjoin Aliases Carly has been referred to by other prisoners by a variety of nicknames, in accordance with how they perceive her. She is most commonly referred to in season 1 as "Glitch," by inmates and especially by staff members. However, they realize quickly that antagonizing her over it leads to more and more hiccups in the fabric of reality; and they decide to treat her with more respect to avoid being disfigured. This is a reference to both The Matrix and Wreck-It-Ralph, as she's compared to both Agent Smith and Vanellope von Schweetz for her affects on the fabric of the universe. She has also been referred to as "Ermac," referencing the Mortal Kombat character because she's "a glitch in the universe, possibly based on a confusion with someone else." Katrina in particular takes to this allusion, alleging that Carly was supposed to have been somebody else. This is actually a development reference to the fact that Annie, Emily, and Carly may have at one point all been the same character. Similarly, some confusion led to Kisha being split into two characters: Kisha Lowpound and Anita Hallot. Some of the guards make fun of her last name by calling her "Rancid," but this leads to one of them being turned into a fly. Hence, the guards start referring to her as "Flymaker." Julie Moolie at one point refers to her as "Daisy-Head Mayzie," referencing the Dr. Seuss character due to Carly's propensity to grow dandelions out of her own scalp. She is finally also referred to as "the Conduit of Chaos," to make her sound more legendary. It's Geoff Munitez who first starts calling her "the Maddening Rod," and the title sticks with her after she joins the Camelry. This title is both a reference to lightning rods and to divining rods; as she draws, processes, and then broadcasts Xomian chaos through her aura. Personality While generally well-meaning, Carly is often bitter and defiant, having severe trust issues and rarely truly opening up to anyone (other than Stan right away and Barry later on.) She isn't entirely anti-authority, but has almost zero tolerance for others abusing it when they have it. She is quick to question instructions that don't make sense. While initially willing to take risks to prove herself, repeated disasters cause her to become more considerate of others, and to refrain from involving herself in matters unless absolutely necessary. Upon the creation of the gloves that allow her to have slight control of her powers, Carly eagerly joins the Camelry to help set things right in the world. However, she remains cautious of her unstable power. She has much the same desire to be a hero as does Candace, but is more to-the-point and nowhere near as manipulative. She can also carry a sarcastic streak that stretches beyond what has been observed with Candace. One of Carly's greatest simple joys, however, is getting another fragment of her memory back over time. Achieving a solid concept of "family" appears to be one of her most important goals in life, as she finds it central and essential toward anchoring herself in an identity apart from her new life as a Xomified Human. Memorable quotes Toward the SWAT team: "You think I'm the cause of all this???""The Apex" Toward the other inmates comparing her to Ermac: "Maybe. Got a better theory?""Frat Foul" About Barry in the holding cell: "Holy crap, there's a guy in here!""Frat Foul" Toward the Cheshire Pig: "Oh, pork off!""Don't Eat Your Friends" Toward Jenny Jane: "Don't turn into Gwonam on me!""Confusion of the Oranges" Toward Geoff Munitez: "Drop the dirt bag, Dirtbag; and let the blonde one go!""Confusion of the Oranges" Development Inspiration as Carly Rancine. Original quality here. Original stock photo here.]] As research was being done for Sodality: Vindication, the Dozerfleet founder stumbled upon some artwork being done by various artists as commissioned work for a certain Chad Patterson from Kentucky. After writing some funny captions for some of these pictures, trying to depict innocuous misunderstandings that could have led to characters being incarcerated who would be otherwise highly unlikely to be seen as criminals outside of those specific settings, a common theme appeared to take form. There were several key characters that popped up frequently in The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens: Kisha, Emily Barnes, Jen J., Jen K., Samantha Garner, an unnamed young male inmate, several (mostly unnamed guards), an Asian woman, a tall woman with pink hair, some civilians that seemed to run into the inmates frequently, a news reporter that eventually gets put on the chain gang herself, a cute blonde short inmate, and a few others. Communication amongst artists was not always clear or regular, leading to a lot of confusion as to who was who. Chad verified that some of the inmates were based loosely off of individuals he'd met in real life that frequented the Lizzie B's Cafe near Prestonburg. Commission artists galore did their best to interpret various streets in and near Prestonburg as places the cast would appear in. When the idea for Camelorum Adventures as a comedy spin-off was first inceived under the working title of The Dramedy Sour Power Hour, the setting was moved to the fictional town of Dromedary Heights, located in the general same area as Lewes and Belltown in Delaware. (Coincidentally, Wikipedia features shots of downtown Lewes on 2nd street that look eerily similar to the downtown area of Prestonburg.) The boy was given the name "Barry Navoz" ("really nervous,") and was made to resemble Shia LeBouf. Kisha was given the last name of "Lowpound," and made a minor character. Emily was dramatically reimagined. Jenny Jane and Jenny Kay were made mad scientists. The Asian was named Luin Kim, and her pink-haired friend became Beatrice Index. The short blonde was named Gwen Indot. Samantha Garner was made a minor character who gets eaten by Tobey the Toilet Monster. The news reporter was named June O'Reilly, and made into a parody of TMNT's April O'Neil. The biggest problem with commission art regarding Emily was the fact that no two artists could agree what her hair color was. She was therefore turned into Semaphore in the Dozerfleet cut, allowing her hair to change colors and color patterns similarly to a fiber optic lamp. This way, every artist could have the "right answer." However, early caption interpretations still led to Emily occasionally being reinterpreted as various other characters. In "To the Cells," which was commissioned to DeviantArt artist Anghel Irina by a German user going by the alias "Cap-Tivus" on May 18th of 2014; a brunette woman with glasses that could have been Emily was instead reinterpreted as Annie Tudinous - who was quickly rewritten to be a parody of Velma Dinkley. The boy, which could have been Barry at one point, was reinterpreted into the characters of Phil Funzel and Joe Hammerstein - the latter a parody of Shaggy Rogers. The same girl appeared in "The Medical Ward" by Anghel on July 9th of 2014. Only, on May 27th 0f 2015, she was reinterpreted as "Carly" and the glasses were ignored. The Dozerfleet founder knew a woman named Carly Ojala from high school, and merely channeled memories of the real woman into the fictional version's personality. This made Carly the most eccentric of the prisoners, and established that she sometimes had a habit of angrily talking back to superiors. Barry and a few others became her close friends, but most everyone else avoided her - as was assumed to be the case with the real Carly. In the story, this was justified as being because of fears that she would mutate said others into unnatural beings. On May 1st of 2015, Dziwnym released "Commission: Prisoner" for Chad. This attempt at interpreting Emily looked a lot more like the high school-aged real-life Carly, and was used as a basis for more character development for the Carly Rancine character. More rules were established for how Carly's randomness power would work in this time period as well. It was also decided in late 2015 that Carly would be one of five main protagonists; along with Candace, Stan, Emily, and Barry. Her quest to solve the mystery of her origins, and her belief that she doesn't entirely deserve to be in Camelorum, would give her some parallels to Piper Chapman - while still being a distinctly different character overall. Her purple and ultraviolet glowing auras at times were based on Extirpon - who is also a reality warper. Before "Maddening Rod" became her alias as a mercenary, she went by various nicknames such as "Glitch" - which was inspired by both The Matrix and Wreck-It Ralph. Her last name of "Rancine" is inspired by Racoon City, from the Resident Evil series. Her humanity being questioned by the guards at Camelorum is also a reference to the Tovar clone's humanity being questioned at the end of the first season of Rooster Teeth's The Strangerhood - made with The Sims 2. Visual appearance The various illustrations being done as commission work by Anghel Irina were combined with memories of the real-life Carly to create the composite character of Carly Rancine. She was first interpreted on the Dozerfleet Comics end using The Sims 4, though a Sims 3 version of her was later back-converted for certain action shots not possible with Sims 4. Her Sims 4 model was reverse-engineered from the one made of Candace inside that same program. It was not until June 30th of 2016, however, that Simone Steffer was discovered as a stock model whose appearance closely matched that of Carly sufficiently to assume the character. The original real-life Carly had aged too much by this point in time to resemble the character, and would not have been a good choice. Simone's image was part of the Cornered Ring Art stock photo collection, hosted by her sister Katrin Steffer. Appearances in other media Carly has been interpreted to date by a stock model, in Irina Anghel's images, as a Lego Minifig, and as an MAA sprite proposal for Marvel: Avengers Alliance on Facebook first rendered in The Sims 3. See also * Lemon Witch * Ion Boy * BELF * Stan Woudean * Camelorum Correctional * Camelorum Adventures * M.O.D.M. * Xiboruty External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/55565467/Camelorum-Adventures Camelorum Adventures art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Camelorum Adventures Category: Incarcerated heroes Category: Team F-Pod Category:Characters